


Love Shot

by lxvel_restxrt



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Caring Shadow Man, Cuddles, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Sick Star Man, Sickfic, Teensy Bit Of Crack, aaaaaaaah, must finish this, request, soft boyfriends, wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvel_restxrt/pseuds/lxvel_restxrt
Summary: Star has come down with an illness and Shadow has been left to care for him. Contains cuddling and chicken noodle soup.
Relationships: Shadow Man/Star Man (Rockman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamnesisapproaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/gifts).



Star coughed. He had felt horrible all morning and he didn't know why. His head and throat hurt and he couldn't get out of bed to do training like he used to. He would have gotten up and made breakfast for his fiancé, but he just couldn't... 

It was then that Shadow stirred awake, the first sight he woke up to being a sick yet still stunning Star. His hand moved to feel Stars forehead. It was warm... Very warm... "Something up, my starshine?" Shadow asked, kissing Stars cheek. 

"Besides you being soft as hell? Nothing, I just feel sick.." Star said, giggling a bit. Shadow chuckled. "Sorry for being in love with you." He said, holding Star close.

"I'm sorry you feel sick, my dear... Do you want medicine or somethin'?" He said with a pout. He then had a lightbulb moment. "I'll make you some soup." Shadow got up, making sure Star was comfortable before going to prepare chicken noodle soup. 

Star waited, yawning. Shadow finally came back, carrying a bowl of soup. Which he nearly dropped a few times, the man ain't perfect. He was about to give it to Star, before yet another lightbulb moment hit him. He sat himself down and started spoon feeding Star. 

You could tell Star was hella embarrassed, looking to the side, but still consenting to the soft action. After soup, he crawled up into Shadow's lap and fell asleep. 

"Guess he was cold..." Shadow whispered to himself, holding Star closer. I really wanna write smut please help. 

E. 

They ended up falling asleep, holding each other, probably sweating, cause it was fucking summer. I need sleep but I wanted to finish this before I forgot. 


End file.
